Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-172.12.126.142-20140131061150/@comment-24406583-20140131172319
"I stated that damaging abilities stop being useful before the end of the star chart, pointing to how utterly useless they are in end game content. Unless enemies get weaker as the game goes on, are we talking about different games? That would explain so much. Furthermore, "Ability damage gets by in lower levels, but not even by the end of the star chart will those abilities not do their job, 'unless you use ridiculous mods to make those powers a bit sronger. And if you have those ridiculous mods, you should have a decently modded weapon that can outdamage any '''''fully boosted'' ability." "' Though I had already stated that I agreed with you that weapons are best for dealing damage, but okay. '' "''I want to say that should explain itself, but you have very limited (or perhaps selective?) reading comprehension, so allow me to elaborate: Most strength maximized '''ultimates deal roughly 2.5-3.5k damage for absurd energy, and require multiple high level rare mods to achieve (even more if you want to counteract the negative effects of maximizing strength). With only a catalyst and no forma, I have an Ogris that can deal 4k per rocket, firing a rocket every second without worry for energy (and no worry for ammo, because running out of ammo with launchers is a damn miracle). I also have a Soma that deals roughly 900 per crit shot at 75% rate, firing 14 rounds per second, damage depending on enemy resistances. That is equivalent to 79,380 dps, assuming fire rate is fully spooled, using the 900 estimate, and factoring in crit chance. That damage can double if I aim for weakspots, something abilities are incapable of." Though, I HAD ALREADY STATED that I agreed with you that weapons are best for dealing damage. If you ask me, you're the one that has very little reading comprehension, since you can ignore what I said so well and still put that in. Hilarious, really. "Tell me then, why would I bother wasting energy to add 200-600 dps (assuming you're maximizing strength, btw)? Why would I ever bother wasting 25 energy for Venom to increase my dps by roughly 0.4%, even if to a crowd of enemies?" Simply because IT CAN SPREAD. even though it is about that much dps, you're ignoring the fact that it's an endless spread, meaning that venom can surpass even her miasma, if used with the right weapon, if you pop all of the bubbles, and if you keep it consistant, I'll keep damaging your enemies until they die, and even then, the bubbles would have spread to a large group of enemies, already damaging the enemies that you haven't even bothered attacking yet, so even then, their porton of HP is already gone, and thus, partially prevents your need to waste ammo. Soon, that 25 energy venom can be equivilant to about 20+ of excalibur's slash dashes which would be precisely about 500+ Energy for bigger damage as well. If you ask me, that's pretty effective compared to most damage dealing 1st abilities. "Venom is none of these things, it is a pure damage ability, and a terrible one at that, yet you refuse to say otherwise even though in several other discussions you have agreed that pure ability damage is useless end game." First off, I'd like to say it CAN be terrible, but that's only if you don't have the right weapons. Thus why I posted a tutorial as to why Saryn's abilities need certain weapons in order for her abilities to be good, Except contagion, because that's a lost cause, but I did highlight it for people who would like to have fun with this ability. Yes, I do say that damage dealing abilities fall off the chart, and this is true, but Venom is the ONLY first ability that can keep up to par as the levels grow. Like I said, if you've noticed, when you put venom on a low level enemy, it's almost an instant kill on it, and you won't be able to use it's effectiveness to spread the venom around, so in which case, I'm expressing that venom is horrible in low levels. but the best part is that since it's horrible at first, it does get better because enemies become more like sponges in later levels, able to take the damage done by venom, and thus, you can finally start using venom's effectiveness to spread it around. Basically, where most damage dealing abilities, even the ults, start falling off the chain, venom is the only ability I've seen, that's been able to climb on top and stay up to par until level 65, where then it just becomes just a flashy ability. To put short, basically this is a great ability when it hits levels 20 - 56, but that's perfect for end game, unless you want to be all godlike like peopleschoicegaming and still make it to levels 100+. . . In which case I call bull. . . "Now I have a challenge for you. Get your dumb ass out of the star chart, go find level 50+ enemies ALONE. Use whatever weapon you prefer for popping spores '''unmodded. Use Venom there and tell me how amazingly quick it's killing enemies. Tell me how amazing, when you don't have teammates using their own weapons to trick you into thinking you're dealing decent damage, tell me how amazing Venom is then. If your answer at this point is anything other than to state it's anything but useless, I really have no desire to continue this discussion, as you are too blind to accept that you were wrong about something, and the kind of people who are willing to grasp such small straws to justify their inefficient playstyle as good, let alone optimal, are the kind of people I have no desire to speak with. "'' Come on, you know I'm not dumb enough to do that. Sure, I'll do it with my flux fully moded with the venom, and use nothing but those two specials, but if you're a saryn player and if you read my tutorial, you know as well as I know that 2 of her abilities are strongly dependant on the weapons you use, And the damage that they produce for when popping bubbles and additional damage whilst doing so. If you're going to give me a challenge, at least be realistic about the circumstances about it, and I'll be more than willing to do it for you and post a video. The only thing you really have to do is give me link to a good video recording device that can also import sound and I'll get right to it. I don't want a crappy one either, because as soon as I get out of school, I'll be a kind of person on youtube that'll post youtube videos about Grand Chase, Cosmic Break, Warframe, Etc.